villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Castor Troy
Castor Troy is the main antagonist in the 1997 live action film Face/Off. He was portrayed by - who also portrayed Mr. Brent Ryan in Mom and Dad, Peter Loew in Vampire’s Kiss, Speckles in G-Force, and Little Junior Brown in Kiss of Death - and - who also portrayed Vic Deakins in Broken Arrow, Billy Nolan in Carrie, Howard Saint in The Punisher, Ryder in The Taking of Pelham 123, Gabriel Shear in Swordfish, and Terl in Battlefield Earth. Biography Castor Troy is a wanted terrorist-for-hire. He is brilliant, sadistic, psychopathic, and remorseless. He is also responsible for numerous bombings and many political assassinations. Castor has an arch-nemesis: FBI Special Agent Sean Archer, who has been pursuing him for a while. Later, Castor attempts to assassinate Archer at a carnival, but he fails and ends up killing Archer's five year old son, Michael, by accident. Consumed by revenge, Archer vows to bring Castor to justice. Six years later, Castor and his younger brother/accomplice Pollux become a part of an exortion plot: They plan to blow up Los Angeles with a powerful bomb hidden in a secret location in order to get $10 million. As Castor and Pollux board a plane at a small airport, they are pursued by Archer and his FBI team. Archer shoots the planes engine, causing it to crash. Archer later corners Troy at a warehouse. Castor gloats to Archer about the bomb, but he is knocked into a coma before Archer can learn more, while Pollux is arrested. Sean learns more about the bomb, but is unable to convince Pollux for the location. His friends suggest that there is only one way: To exchange his face for Castor’s own in order to infiltrate the prison where Pollux is and get the bombs location. Archer then undergoes face transplant surgery by Dr. Malcolm Walsh and is sent to the same prison where Pollux is. The procedure is only kept a secret to Archer, his two FBI colleagues, and Dr. Walsh. Soon after, Castor awakes from his coma and discovers his face missing. He calls in his gang and force Dr. Walsh to put Sean's face on him. Castor burns the lab with Walsh and Archer’s FBI colleagues inside, erasing all evidence of the switch. Castor visits the prison and taunts Archer about what happened. Castor, as Sean, releases Pollux and forces him to reveal the bomb’s location. Disarming the bomb in a dramatic fasion, Castor gains the trust of Archer’s FBI colleagues. Castor also gets close to Archers family: He romances Sean’s wife, Eve, and saves Sean’s daughter, Jaime, from an attempted rapist. Later, Castor learns that Archer has escaped from prison and has retreated to his headquarters. Castor, as Sean, attacks the headquarters. He confronts Archer, who later kills Pollux. The next day, Castor kills FBI Director Victor Lazarro. At Lazarro's funeral, Castor confronts Archer once again and takes Eve hostage. A gunfight later ensues and Castor takes Jaime hostage, but she retaliates by stabbing him with a knife he, ironically, gave her for self-defence. Castor kills two FBI agents and flees in a speedboat, but Archer pursues him and forces him into shore by collision. Archer then kills Castor with a spear gun and finally Archer gets his face back. Gallery Castor Troy 2.png Awwwwww.png|Castor clasping shoelaces to his little brother Castor Troy With Golden Guns.png Castor Troy 3.png Castor Troy 5.png Castor Troy 4.png Castor's death.png|Castor being impaled with a harpoon Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Crime Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Siblings Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Mastermind Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Anarchist Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Murderer Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic Category:Assassins Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Martial Artists Category:Nihilists Category:Protective Category:Brutes